Lovely Morning
by mania6051
Summary: Castiel musi iść do pracy, jednak Dean sprawia, że mężczyzna traci na to ochotę.


**_Kochani, dziś zapraszam na kolejnego destielowego one-shot'a. Jak zwykle mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Oh, chciałabym podziękować za komentarze pod "Sleepless night". Miło widzieć, że jednak ktoś to czyta. ;* _**

**_Enjoy wszystkim!_**

* * *

- Wstawaj, śpiochu. – Dean wymruczał słodko, gryząc Castiela w płatek ucha. Wysunął koniuszek języka i wolno przesunął nim wzdłuż jego szyi.

Mężczyzna jęknął cichutko, odchylając powieki. Wydął usta, bezsłownie prosząc o pocałunek. To był jeden z tych momentów, gdy czuł się najszczęśliwszą istotą na ziemi. Otwierając oczy i napotykając spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek i piegowatego nosa. Słysząc głos, który nieustannie rozbrzmiewał w myślach. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego w jednym zdaniu. Było to po prostu niemożliwe! Za każdym razem, gdy próbował do ust napływała litania słów, sprawiająca wrażenie, iż nigdy nie dosięgnie końca.

- Nie. – oburzył się, marszcząc czoło. – Dostaniesz całusa dopiero, jak ruszysz dupsko. Musisz iść do pracy, nie pamiętasz? – Trącił nosem „castielowy" policzek, rozkoszując się słodkim zapachem. Palcami pieścił nagą skórę brzucha, chcąc zsunąć je odrobinę niżej. – Wstaniesz, czy mam zastosować bardziej radykalny sposób pobudki? – wyszeptał, unosząc głowę. Czuł, jak pieszczone przez niego ciało spina się, po czym rozluźnia w ten uroczy i charakterystyczny sposób. Ostrożnie wkradł się za granicę bokserek, uważnie wsłuchując się w już przyśpieszony oddech bruneta.

Pomimo wczesnej pory, obstawał na dostarczeniu Castielowi, jak najwięcej rozkoszy. Budzik grał okrutnie piskliwą melodię, lecz przez obu mężczyzn dźwięk ten został zignorowany. W ich głowach szalał już sztorm chaotycznie sklejonych myśli. Pożądanie i oczekiwanie stało się ich jedyną pobudką. Wszystkie zmysły wyostrzyły się. Dean nie wytrzymał napięcia i namiętnie wpił się w kuszące wargi, delektując się ich iście anielskim smakiem.

- Boże, jak ja cię kocham… - wyszeptał, między pocałunkami.

- Nie wzywaj ciągle mojego Ojca. – nadąsał się Castiel. – To denerwujące.

- Nie wściekaj się, tak. – Ucałował kącik ust, delikatnie wysuwając czubek języka i po chwili drażnił nim już delikatną skórę policzków. Cas odsunął się, nadal mając niezadowolony grymas na twarzy. – Co jest? Wciąż się wkurzasz? Mogę przeprosić, jeśli chcesz.

- Dupek z ciebie, wiesz o tym? – rozpogodził się. W błękitnych oczach błysnęła iskierka radości. Czy, aż tak oczywistym był fakt, że nie potrafił długo wściekać się na ukochanego? Tak.

- Wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W tym momencie powinienem był nazwać cię suką, jak robię to w przypadku Sama, ale teraz na to nie zasługujesz.

- Teraz? – Położył dłoń na szybko unoszącej się klatce mężczyzny i spojrzał w jego stronę zdziwionym wzrokiem.

- Nie przesłyszałeś się. Teraz nie, ale czasem bywa, że gryzę się w język.

- Jak to czasem? – powtórzył, jak echo.

- Czemu się tak dziwisz?

- Ja nie zachowuję się, jak suka! – Uniósł się, opierając ciężar ciała na łokciach.

- Kochanie… - zaczął subtelnie, co kiedyś wydawało mu się niemęsko ckliwe. – czy musimy psuć tę chwilę?

- Nie. Chyba nie. – Opadł z powrotem na poduszki. – Tylko proszę o jedno.

- Słucham? – Polizał kościsty obojczyk, szybko przenosząc się na kolumnę szyi.

- Nazywaj mnie suką.

- Co? – Podświadomie w umyśle Deana powstała sprośna fantazja, która zaczęła wzburzać krew w jego żyłach. Kajdanki i pejcze był to tylko niewielki fragment tego, co mężczyzna rzeczywiście ujrzał przed oczyma. Obrazy były przesiąknięte erotyzmem z nieco perwersyjnej półki. Winchester przełknął głośno, próbując – choć, nie z całych sił - wyprzeć nieprzyzwoite myśli, które go zaszturmowały.

- Słyszałeś. Nazywaj mnie suką. – powiedział beznamiętnie, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając niebezpieczną iskierkę, tlącą się w pięknych oczach ich właściciela. – Ty chyba nie sądziłeś, że mam na myśli…

- Nie! – krzyknął, szybko zatapiając się między nieco wyschniętymi już wargami leżącego. – No coś ty! Ja nigdy!

- Jasne. – odpowiedział z ironią, gdy tylko oderwał molestowane usta. – Nie nazywałbyś się Dean Winchester.

- No już bez przesady! – Jego gardło opuścił nerwowy rechot, dźwiękiem przypominający rżenie konia.

- Mów do mnie. Nazywaj swą suką! – Powaga na twarzy, która towarzyszyła podczas tych paru słów, zbiła Winchestera z tropu. Otworzył usta, zamknął je, poczym znów otworzył wydając stłumiony jęk. – Żartowałem zboczeńcu! – Cas wplótł palce w gęstwinę blond włosów i przyciągnął kochanka blisko siebie.

Chłonęli mieszankę swych oddechów, pożerali się wzrokiem i wymieniali najszczersze uśmiechy. Było w tej chwili coś magicznego. Każdy z nich poczuł płomyk oczekiwania, parzący zmysły. Nie mogąc już wytrzymać dzielącej ich odległości, złączyli usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Cas oddawał pieszczoty najczulej, jak potrafił. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie dorówna poczynaniom Winchestera. Mężczyzna był dla niego ucieleśnieniem perfekcji. Z każdym pocałunkiem, dotknięciem wilgotnego języka - Castiel czuł, jak zamienia się w materię pozbawioną ograniczeń. Jego ciałem wstrząsały niekontrolowane spazmy, a z głębi gardła ulatywały jęki i stęknięcia.

Niekiedy obawiał się, że nie jest kompletny. Obawiał, że nie daje tyle, ile Dean w rzeczywistości potrzebował. Czasem chował obawy, uważając je za dziecinne i płytkie, czasem tracił siły i mówił o nich głośno. W rezultacie słyszał wyraźny głos sprzeciwu, ale to nie pomogło mu ugasić niepokoju. Wiedział, że dla niemal każdego człowieka, seks był istotą częścią egzystencji – jeśli nie najważniejszą. Dean Winchester zdecydowanie zaliczał się do ich grona.

Z tej właśnie przyczyny starał się dorównać seksualnym umiejętnościom Winchestera, jak tylko mógł. Czytał zarówno hard, jak i soft erotyczne książki, artykuły w babskich czasopismach, by dowiedzieć się, jak najwięcej o zaspokajaniu swojego mężczyzny.

- O czym znów myślisz? – usłyszał.

- O niczym. – Zagryzł wargę, odwracając wzrok.

- Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

- Dajmy temu spokój, okey? – Oparł ręce na ramionach mężczyzny i delikatnie wbił w nań paznokcie. – Nie miałeś zastosować jakiegoś radykalnego sposobu pobudki?

- Owszem, miałem. Tylko nie lubię, jak mnie oszukujesz lub mi o czymś nie mówisz. Tyle. – Od niechcenia nachylił się nad Castielem i ucałował mokre od potu czoło.

- Przepraszam, ale to co mnie trapi jest zbyt głupie, by o tym mówić. – Opuszkami palców głaskał krótkie włoski na karku Winchestera, co jakiś czas zahaczając o szerokie ramiona i umięśnione plecy.

- Przestań. To nie może być, aż tak głupie.

- Dobrze, jeśli tak uważasz. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Chodzi o to, że ja wciąż się boję…

- Mnie? Przecież mówiłem, że o niczym nie fantazjowałem. No dobra! – krzyknął, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. – Ale to tylko pikantna fantazja, która raczej by nie przeszła, bo jesteś… - Zamilknął, mentalnie kopiąc się w dupę. - Szlag! Chodzi mi o to, że lepiej będzie jej…

- Rozumiem, lecz to nie fantazji się boję, Dean.

- To czego?

- Boję się, że ci nie wystarczam.

- Wiedziałem! – Zwiesił głowę, kładąc ją na klatce piersiowej Castiela. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad doborem właściwych słów. – Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że jesteś najcudowniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego poznałem? I fakt, że byłeś aniołem nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

- Ale ja…

- Owszem. Musisz się jeszcze wielu spraw nauczyć, ale czy ja narzekam? Nie. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką frajdę sprawia mi zabawa w twojego nauczyciela. – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Możesz się doszukiwać erotycznego podtekstu, jeśli chcesz. – Oblizał usta i zaczął obcałowywać nagą skórę piersi i brzucha. – Nie chcę żebyś się zmieniał. Chcę, żebyś był tym, kim jesteś teraz. – Winchester zdziwił się, że jest w stanie powiedzieć coś takiego. Nie podejrzewał siebie, że kiedykolwiek się na to zdobędzie. – Kocham cię takim, nie rozumiesz tego?

- Dean.

- Kocham cię tak mocno. Nie chcę, by cokolwiek stało między nami. Twoje idiotyczne obawy doprowadzają mnie do nerwicy!

- Przepraszam.

Dean uwielbiał spoglądać w te szafirowe oczy, na wpół przepełnione dziecięcym wstydem i pożądaniem tak silnym, że niemal bolesnym. Kochał te nieustannie zaróżowione policzki, lekko spierzchnięte usta i ciemne włosy sterczące na wszystkie strony świata. Castiel było jego upadłym Aniołem.

- Kocham cię, Dean. Mocniej, niż jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić.

Winchester, pomimo tego, iż uważał się za męskiego twardziela z niewiadomych dla siebie przyczyn, przy tej niegdyś nadprzyrodzonej istocie, zmieniał się w całkowite przeciwieństwo. Choć na początku musiał oswoić się z byciem z kimś „tak naprawdę" – teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego życie wyglądało inaczej. Cieszył się z każdego dnia spędzonego w towarzystwie Castiela. Przy nim czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy i wolny. Każde „kocham cię", które usłyszał z ust ukochanego było czymś, za co gotów był oddać swe życie.

- Cas. – wymruczał, po dość długim milczeniu. – Czy możemy już skończyć te babskie wyrażanie uczuć i zająć się czymś, nieco bardziej męskim?

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – Zbliżała się godzina siódma, ale zbytnio go to nie zmartwiło. Teraz nie miał ochoty rozmyślać o pracy, czy czekających na niego obowiązkach. Zdecydowanie mocniej kusząca była perspektywa spędzenia tego poranka z Deanem, niż za biurkiem tonąc w rachunkach i pokwitowaniach. Zwinnym i niezauważalnym dla Winchestera ruchem, zrzucił natrętny budzik na podłogę, kaszlem zagłuszając towarzyszący temu hałas.

- Wszystko, co wywali cię z wyra do roboty. – Znów nachylił się nad gołą klatką i począł ssać i lizać prawy sutek z taką namiętnością i natarczywością, że Castiel o mały włos nie doszedł przez samo spoglądanie na jego zwinny język. – Widzę, że się podoba.

- Nie jestem pewien. Chyba pragnę czegoś więcej. – Głos zadrżał bez jego zgody, a policzki pokrył nieznośny rumieniec. Cas odczuł jego ciepło i zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej.

- Taki z ciebie cwaniaczek? – Zagryzł wcześniej pieszczonego sutka, na tyle delikatnie, by nie zrobić mężczyźnie krzywdy.

- Rób, co chcesz. – burknął, zagryzając wargę prawie do krwi. – I tak nie wstanę, bo mi się nie… - Wziął gwałtowny haust powietrza czując niespodziewany i niezwykle przyjemny dotyk między swoimi nogami. Wypchnął biodra w górę, zaciskając palce na prześcieradle. Dean wyszczerzył szereg białych zębów, dłonią otaczając ekstremalnie szybko sztywniejącego członka. – Mhm… - Cas stęknął głośno. – Torturujesz mnie.

- Czyż nie tego chciałeś? – spytał Dean. Przyśpieszył ruch dłoni, kciukiem pieszcząc wilgotny czubek. – Błagaj o jeszcze. – rozkazał niskim głosem. Pocałunkami kąsał szyję i obojczyki Castiela, który drżał przy niemal najmniejszej pieszczocie. Jasna skóra pokryła się drobnymi kroplami potu. Mężczyzna starł je wierzchem dłoni, czując wszechogarniające ciepło.

- Mhm, Dean. Proszę, szybciej… - jęknął. Spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, czując jak jego ciało rozpada się na miliony drobinek. – B-Błagam, szybciej! – Nie widział w swoim zachowaniu niczego poniżającego. Wiedział, jak bardzo podnieca tym Winchestera. Żebrząc o jeszcze, jęcząc na okrągło jego imię. – Dean! Mhm, Dean…

- Podoba ci się?

- T-tak… - Uniósł lekko głowę i pociągnął Deana do mokrego pocałunku. Nie potrafił opanować pożądania. Na ciele wciąż czuł zwinne palce, które doskonale wiedziały, co robią. Przesuwały się wzdłuż całego członka, masowały, pieściły. Castiel czuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Objął mężczyznę wokół szyi i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Gdybyś wstał, moglibyśmy się przenieść gdzieś indziej.

- Ty p-podstępna żmijo. – Wygiął usta w szerokim, szczerym uśmiechu. Wszystkie zmysły pracowały na wysokich obrotach, przez co trudno było mu się skupić. Wymruczał kilka niezrozumiałych słów, po czym głośno i przeciągle jęknął. Z kącika ust spłynęła strużka śliny. Dean zwinnie zlizał bezbarwną ciecz, wpatrując się z zaślepione rozkoszą oczy.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mocno mnie teraz podniecasz.

- Śliniąc się, jak pies?

Dean wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, wtulając się w leżące pod nim ciało. Palce jednej dłoni wplótł w ciemne włosy, drugą nadal molestując „castielowego" penisa. Kroczem ocierał się o udo mężczyzny, mrucząc przy tym, jak kocur.

- Podniecasz mnie swoi głosem, zapachem… – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Co myślisz, o wspólnej kąpieli?

- Jak możesz m-mnie tak o-okrutnie szantażować? – Odetchnął głęboko. Ciałem wstrząsnął obłędny spazm rozkoszy, wyrywając z gardła mężczyzny jeszcze głośniejszy jęk. Winchester wyciągnął rękę spod kołdry, zlizując z palców białą ciecz.

- Jak zwykle wyśmienicie smakujesz. – Nachylił się nad leżącym i ucałował go w kącik ust. – Rozbieraj się.

- Muszę… iść do pracy. – wydyszał. – Muszę, ale przez ciebie… nie chcę!

- Widzisz. Rozbieraj się szybko. – powtórzył, zeskakując z łóżka. W drodze do łazienki zrzucił ubrania, prezentując Castielowi dwa rozkoszne pośladki, na które ten poczuł niesamowitą chętkę. – Nie będę długo czekał. – Potrząsnął nimi, rzucając mężczyźnie lubieżne spojrzenie.

Castiel pokiwał głową w oszołomieniu. Szybko pozbył się mokrych slipek i pognał za idącym w stronę łazienki blondynem. Drobne krople potu spływały po czole i karku, krew pulsowała w żyłach, a serce przyśpieszało z upływem każdej sekundy. Oblizał wargi, przyglądając się nagiej sylwetce krzątającej się po pomieszczeniu.

- Dean?

- Hm? – nachylił się, by sięgnąć owocowy płyn do kąpieli.

- Jeśli przez ciebie wyleją mnie z pracy… – Objął kochanka od tyłu, wsuwając dłoń między jego pośladki. – będziesz musiał do końca życia spełniać moje zachcianki. – Wsunął palec w niewielki otwór, czując lekkie spięcie mięśni.

- Aż tak kochasz tę pracę? – spytał, próbując nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Drżącą ręką wlał płyn do wanny i odkręcił dopływ gorącej wody.

- Nie, ale miło by było być twoim panem. – Wcisnął drugi palec. – Nie sądzisz?

- Czy kajdanki i pejcze wchodzą w grę?

- Absolutnie.

- Dziś zadzwonię do twojego szefa.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

**Koniec.**


End file.
